Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Lightning Thief ( With OCs)
by Renee-DaughterOfPosiedonNChaos
Summary: This is basically something me and my four friends are doing together, so we'll be messing up the book some but it'll all still be semi-the same so i guess it's sorta AU? But yeah anyone who does like OC stories or AU stories don't read! one of my first stories so please don't flame too much! Rated M for my cussing :D
1. Chapter 1

** slanted will be the opening of this book. yes it'll be a book like fanfiction. since i am doing this will multiple persons we have agreed to post our stories of how we got to camp half blood before we start the ACTUAL story, so we will break it up mine ( Renee Star) is first.**

**Renee Star's Prologue~ **

Hi!_ This fateful tale is a story of me, Renee star, and my friends Jackson, Pearson, Premier, and Di Angelo… no not that Di Angelo, No not that Jackson._

_I recommend to anyone reading this for fun… to have a good time reading. If you're reading for information because you feel you might be like me and my friends? RUN FOR THE HILL WITH THE TREE!_

I walked along the sidewalk quietly, dodging people as I walked my way from school to the library. The library never had many people, but the sidewalks where ever you go are forever crowded in New York, figures for the Big Apple. As I finally stepped on the library's first step I started jumping up three steps each, no not stretching my leg and stepping, actually jumping, and occasionally reaching four steps, rarely five.

The reason for my visit to the library today was because there was a new book out, Harry Potter, and I wanted to get it as a light read, not only that but i needed the next book in the series i was currently reading, and another notebook which the librarian, Ms. Wither, sold to usual readers. I quickly got my books, a spare blank notebook, and checked them out saying a pleasant " good day Ms. Withers" on my way out, i mean she was after all one of the only people i respected.

I made my way home quietly, not the traditional way though. I have always had a natural urge to train myself to do things a normal eleven-turning-twelve-year-old wouldn't do, Like jumping roof to roof on my way home for example. I was doing this example now, running along rooftops and jumping the gaps between houses, the route was so familiar now i didn't even look where i was going.

Next to me was my dog, Cebby, he's a three headed hell-hound like his father, Ceberus. My father had long since told me i was a Demi-God, my real father i mean. After he told me a week later i had gotten a small black dog on my bed, with a note explaining from my father, Ceberus had had a son and my dad gave him to me, i named him Cebby and from then on he's been my loyal pet ( i was six and he was a newborn so he's about 5 now) Cebby is really awesome, he can shadow travel without getting tired like normal hell-hounds, he controls a Black/purple hell fire which he can spit from his left head while his right head, ohhh his right head spits acid!

anyhow so me and Cebby usually run along rooftops together, the mist always insured he looked like a normal black lab. today was a running day and we ran around the city until i had to go home.

I stopped on the roof of my house and calmly took the door to the roof into the building, i went down to the second last floor, the only ones with a view and balcony, where i lived and took out my keys. After unlocking i pushed it open casually and sang out loud but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear, a Greek and Japanese greeting. I usually do this because Greek feels right, and i'm obsessed with Anime, which caused me to learn the famous Japanese language.

My ass of a step-dad yelled back " SHUT UP WITH YOUR BLABBERIN" IN THAT GOD FORSAKEN FORIENG TOUNGE, ISN"T IT BAD ENOUGH I GOTTA DEAL WITH YOU ALONE HALF THE DAY!", can you see what makes him an ass yet? The only reason she married my step father is so my scent is covered, Mom plans on bringing me to Camp Half Blood after i turn thirteen.

That sooo wasn't gonna happen if monsters had anything to say about it!

I walked into my room slamming the door and locking it, and try to sleep while cebby lay next to me. I talk to my dad in my dreams, never being able to tell which god it is, and he said when i got to camp half blood he'd give me two more pets! it's a good thing to because i usually like to be alone, i don't trust others very well.

Suddenly my phone began going off, with the ringtone for my BFF Sydney Pearson. I quickly reached over and grabbed my phone, undoing the lock on the Galaxy S II, and answering the phone. " Yolo Polo!" I said into the phone as a greeting Syd responded with a cheerful " Hey hey hey Mia varma hundo estas Spicer ol kloako pupo I said in Esperanto I don't know why but I just love dead languages like Latin and I'll just speak it for no was my hotdog is Spicer than a sewer doll So how are you today friend "

" Ksh 'm good, just came back from jumping with Cebby. You remember my black lab right? "

" Yeah"

" So anyhow.. What cha callin' 'bout? "

" I dunno, just bored out ma mind"

" Meh.. if you're bored why not like... i don't know come over? my asshole dad is home and i need to ESCAAAAPE!"

" Come over here then. My ignorant mom is home, so we sorta have the place to ourselves"

" yeah but like... you know what! let's meet at the park! the usual bench in the center"

" k see ya there!"

" I'll bring Cebby, See ya!"

Sydney hangs up at the same time as me and i start pulling on my book bag full of writing stuff, snacks, dog treats for Cebby, and other stuff like clothes incase i sleep over. after i finish gathering up stuff i might need i steal some of my step-dad's money, about 340 hundred dollars, and i go out my window with Cebby following and go to the roof via Fire Escape.

After i reach the roof i start jumping roofs to the closest building to the usual park we go to, coincidentally where we met. when i reach the right house i jump down onto a close by tree branch that's sturdy enough to hold me, Cebby takes another approach by using the umbrella from a stand and sliding off landing on the ground nicely as i jump from the branch barrel rolling and getting up dusting myself off.

me and cebby quickly run across the street jumping over cars and run to the usual bench successfully beating Syd there. I cheer happily being the first and pump my fist in the air " HELL YEAH!". from where i'm standing i can see syd jump over three people and grab a light post swinging around and heading over to me. " Nice skatin' skills Syd!" " thanks i've been working on that one for two weeks now! so what do we do now?" " well i was thinking-" I looked over syd's shoulder to find a really hairy guy watching us freakily with an axe in his hands.

i suddenly looked at syd alarmed " YOU SEE THE HAIRY FREAKY LOOKIN" GUY WITH AN AXE TOO RIGHT?!" syd looks over her shoulder before her eyes widen as well " Holy Crap! What is That Thing?!" " NO CLUE BUT IT"S COMING OVER HERE AT A FAST PACE!" I grab syd's hand as i start booking it at incredible speeds with Cebby right next to us, the Hairy guy hot on our tail.

" FASTER HE"S GAINING!" I heard syd yell " I KNOW! AND WHY IS NOONE SEEING AND HELPING?! GOD DAMNIT NEW YORKERS!" Syd pulls out a long metal board and yanks me on it with her. " what're you planning?!" Cebby shrinks and jumps into my shirt to stay with us as syd pushes off, she ramps off a car and lands on a truck's roof " I LIKE THIS WAY!" I grin as she tells my to hang on " Did i mention i take gymnastics and i'm awesome at them!?" syd asks/declares " Nope, well maybe!".

Syd hooks and flips onto a stoplight and yells at me to hang on extremely tight " LIKE I"M NOT ALREADY!" Syd bounces off a trampoline she took out of her jacket and screams " CAUSE WE"RE AIRBORNE!" I scream out a huge WOOHOOOOO! as we fly and then i see the hairy guy underneath us turning out to be a HUGE bull-man in whitey tighties boxers! " SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I quickly grab her arm and on the way down from where we were i grab the corner of a roof pulling us both up.

" We are NOT being killed today you fucking bull man asshole!" * i pull her onto the roof and quickly hop up checking if cebby is ok before seeing the bull-man trying to climb and semi-succeeding. " ok so... care to pull a skate board out and make some jumps alongside me?" I ask syd grinning while taking a route to my house in my mind and planning it " OK " she quickly pulls out her original board " Oh and are you clear-sighted or are you a demi-god? or are we insane?" I ask quickly.

" I have no clue but I saw it and assuming my jacket isn't just oversized and my dad sent me it I'd say I'm a demigod" she responded hurriedly " But either way what do we do about it?" i give her a look " Well i'm a demi-god, and my dad and mom told me there was a place i was supposed to go at the age of thirteen that keeps us Demi-Gods safe from things like that hairy bull guy that's halfway up the building now. I'm sure my mom can drive us, i mean giving that the hairy bull dude is here."

" OK OK OK and WHAAAAT!" Syd screamed the last part looking to make sure " yeah the bull dude is halfway up here" I quickly tucked Cebby better fitting on my jacket " OK so here's what ya do, follow me and do not stop until i stop! i want you to try your best not to fall and when i jump you jump basically, repeat what i do and try to stay ON THE ROOF! GOOD LUCK!" I start running and jumping to the next building and i don't stop but i go slowly so she can catch up.

Syd quickly pulls out her board and follows as best as she can which isn't good, but diffidently not terrible. I sigh in relief because as soon as we made it two buildings away the bull-man had finally climbed up and was now attempting to give chase, but he was too slow and heavy so he fell down a large gap. " where are we headin'?" i hear syd ask from behind me " To my house so we can pack stuff for you and get my mom to take us to the place! Camp Half Blood i think it was!" I took a sharp turn going onto my block and stop ontop of an apartment building and pull out a golden key and unlock the rooftop door.

" Where'd ya get the key from?" "the owner of the apartment building knows i take this way in and gave me a spare" me and syd walk down to the second last floor and i pull out a house key and immediately come face to face with a worried mother " Mom! Chill! oh yeah and we're gonna have to go to that half blood place now! the manator guy bull thing just chased me and syd!" " all of a sudden most of my life makes sense..."

" WHAAAAT! RENEE GO PACK SOME THINGS FOR SYDNEY I"LL CONTACT HER MOM AND THEN GET INTO THE CAR!" " sheesh ok ok mom! shoulda just went straight to the hills" i pull syd into my room and gets a spare pack and loads some stuff that'd fit her in there and some books and things to write with " here ya go twin!" oh yeah me and syd like to call eachother twins! just a little fun-fact.

" my mom prob wont awnser, and thanks for the pack." "ksh it's my mom calling her, of course she'll answer, and no problem!" ten minutes later my mom rushes into the room informing us that she told everything that happened and we could now go, she also told us it would be a two hour drive if we were lucky. " i don't like the sound of 'if we're lucky' mom..." " JUST GO TO THE CAR!" " ok ok sheeshus" i drag sydney downstairs 5 flights and to the apartment garages where we get in the backseat of the car "This is seriously crazy but in a way makes more sense than most of my life." said syd as i dragged her down 5 flights of stairs and we sit in the car.

Soon after my mom gets in the front and we speed off and about an hour and a half minutes later we leave from New York and onto a lonely stretch of dirt road going towards a farming area " so it's around here?" " a strawberry field?" syd says as we realize they're strawberry farms we're passing. " in a way yes " i heard my mom say from the front.

we got there relatively quickly and without problem "OK well I'm guessing some protection of sorts" i mean until we stepped out of the care an a hydra came from behind us and acid-spit on our car! that was when i flipped and i ripped off my Braclet-Ruler my father gave me, i straightened it out with a snap into ruler form and it turned into a gigantic black sword that was glowing yellow, it made the Hydra back off just a little bit.

"Woah" Syd said obviously new at this " SO you don't know? awwww... But didn't we have a greek thing in glass?!" " I don't know but don't slice off it's heads!" Syd shouts at me while pulling out a dagger " THEN HOW DO WE KILL IT?! ." " it grows three more each time, i think we need to set it on fire Luckily!" syd pulls out a bottle of grease and matches " We have defense in a form of matches and flamable liquid!"

I quickly grab the grease from syd and i flip onto the hydra's back pouring the grease all over it and i quickly jump off and run " LIGHT THE MATCHES AND SET IT AFLAME!" Syd quickly strikes the match and throws it at the hydra quickly blowing it up " thank god i wasn't still on it's back!" " yay we're alive!" I quickly run to the top of the hill and stand next to the pine tree knowing that past this tree i'll be safe with syd, but sadly my mom can't come.

I say a quick bye to her and she starts going home. Syd follows me up the hill " why're you waving good bye?" " Because she can't follow us past this tree. she is a mortal after all." syd shouts out quickly to my mom " Tell my mom i love her!" you can faintly see my mom nod before she disappears and syd runs ahead into Camp Half Blood " HEY NO FAIR!" I chase her and tackle her down the hill.

**So that's the ending of my prologue! and as you can see i left the Minotaur alive for the Jacksons to take on, we're trying to stick semi-truthfully to the story.**

**guess it's about time to post this so please give me some reviews! it'll make the next chapter come sooner! OH and i might put up a poll for pairings in the story so yeah keep an eye on that! Bye Demi-Gods!**


	2. Sydney P Prologue Sorry It's Half-Assed

**Yeah next chapter so soon, well we finished at the same time so i'ma just type her's up since we're together for part of the prologues anyhow. so yeah I DO NOT OWN PJO rick does!**

**Sydney Pearson's Prologue **

Hey all,this is is Sydney Pearson but you guys can call me Sid I know wrong spelling but I guess we all have our normally I would tell my hopes,dreams,and life story but that would take the three hours that I don't have right now cause I'm being chased by- well that's another story but I should at least tell you how it starts.

_ line break _

So it started out normal actually I was running from the school bully Clark Wright the king and jerk of the school. I pulled out a skateboard from my jacket that my dad gave holds so much I started calling it the Forever mom never said who he was but then again she mostly stays in her room,and when she does come out she completely ignores me. I don't know why the jacket holds so much stuff but its come in handy pretty often. Like right now for instance.

I'm skating for my life because the "king" of school failed his math test some reason whenever he fails its my most of the I just hide in the bathroom,sneak out the window and come into class like nothing happens. Today was not that day.1 I'm on the third floor 2 there are no bathrooms

So I hide in the cafeteria and literally run into my friend *Jules

_*** second hand character only comes in once so don't really matter**_

"Hiding from Clark?" "Yeah" "OK try the nerds playing nerd poker" "Your a genius Jules" "I know" So I hide under the nerds table and not a second later Clark is busting in and like the idiot I know he is doesn't see thing it was last period and the bell rang so I just boarded out of there and called Renee.

_**OK so i'm lazy, just reread the last chapter after i got the call from sydney, it's basically that, it's like 2:30 am and both me and syd are tired, so very sorry if it's half assed i'll make up for it with the next chapter, again sorry!**_


End file.
